Underneath It All
by Punk Pyro
Summary: Short Romy one-shot. Underneath It All by No Doubt. Rouge thinks about Remy while getting ready for a date.


Hello! I'm Punk Pyro and just so you know I'm not too good with accents so I'm only gonna use them when the persons talking.

Summary: Basically just a Romy song-fic using the song Underneath it All by No Doubt and Lady Shaw.

NOTE: Remy and Rouge are going out in this story but no one knows. Set after Cajun Spice but before the whole Apocalypse thing.

**Underneath It All**

* * *

There's times when I want somethin' more

Someone more like me

There's times when this dress rehearsal

Seems incomplete

**

* * *

Saturday Morning Danger Room Session**

"Bonjour mon cherie."

His voice echoed through my head. Oh god! Why won't he stay out of my head?

'_Because you love him._' My mind told me.

No I- well maybe just a little. We've only been going out for a month. I shouldn't be thinking about him so much. Especially not while in a danger room session. I need to concentrate right now.

"Stripes! Watch out!" Logan yelled and jumped in front of me. _'To late.'_ He quickly cut the Magneto simulation that was charging at me in half.

"MISSION COMPLETE!" The computer announced from over head and everyone started to file out of the room.

As I got to the exit Logan yelled, "Stripes, com'ere for a sec!"

Oh joy! This is the perfect way to start out a Saturday morning. First danger room practice and then a nice little chat with Wolverine.

I dragged my feet toward him as if they were mad of lead. Very, very, heavy lead. Once I reached him he changed moods from mean and bossy to actually concerned.

"What's up with you lately Stripes? Ever since we left New Orleans you've been kinda out of it. Does it have to do the Cajun? I swear if he did something to you I'll-"

"Logan! It's has nothin' to do with Gambit. Ah just got a lot on mah mind right now."

That good possibly be the biggest lie I have ever told. The way I was acting had everything to do with Remy.

"Look, ah just have to be alone for a while so bah." I said and ran, well speed walked, from the room before he could object.

I ran into the room I shared with Kitty and picked a book to read. After settling on A Tell Tale Heart by Edgar Alan Poe, I flopped onto my bed an opened the book to the marked page.

* * *

But, you see the colors in me like no one else

And behind your dark glasses you're...

You're somethin' else

* * *

For some reason the area around my bed smelt good. It smelt like spices and cigarettes. It smelt like the Cajun!

I used to think that that smell was the foulest smelling thing ever. Now it smelt... well... attractive.

I threw my book down. There is no way in hell that I would be able to concentrate on it now. I walked out onto the balcony and the smell got stronger. There was something red on the ground to the left of me.

It was a fake rose with a letter underneath it. It was from Remy.

He didn't get me a fake rose because he was cheap but because I would absorb a real one. I picked the two items and read the letter.

_Cherie:_

_Meet Remy outside of the institute at about 12:00 noon._

_Love,_

_Remy_

* * *

You're really lovely

Underneath it all

D'You to love me

Underneath it all

I'm really lucky

Underneath it all

You're really lovely

* * *

I walked back into the room and thought about none other than the Cajun.

No one saw the real Remy LeBeau. Everyone believed he was a player, thief and plain sleaze bag. That was definitely not the real Remy.

The real Remy always bottles up the way he feels inside. He was raised to not show his emotions, but when he can't hold them in anymore he breaks down. And Gambit having a break down is slightly scary.

It's true that he's been with many girls but that's only because he's afraid to fall in love. And as for being a thief, well that's partially true. He did steal for most of his life but he has stopped and is learning how to "mange money".

The real Remy holds my hand while we walk around and gives me rides to and from school on his motorcycle. And when he holds me I feel so safe, like nothing can ever harm me again.

He's no Scott Summers. _'Thank god for that.'_ But he's also no Magneto. (As in being good/bad guy. I don't mean she likes them.) He's just himself. And I'm so lucky to have a guy like him.

* * *

You know some real bad tricks

And you need some discipline

But, lately you've been trying real hard

And given' me your best

And when it's really bad

I guess it's not that bad

* * *

Sure he did still do bad things but they weren't anything actually _bad_.

I remember the time he stole a pack of gum. The X-Men went crazy. What idiots. I mean, come on. The stupid thing cost 25 cents. What's the big deal?

And like I said before, he is trying stop stealing. Rome wasn't built in a day so I really can't expect him to stop after a few weeks.

He is, of course, still smoking. But since smelling cigarette smoke for to long makes me want to gag he has kindly stopped smoking around me.

What a win-win situation huh. He can still smoke and I can keep my healthy, second-hand smoke free lungs.

* * *

For real

'Cuz underneath it all,

You are my real prince charmin'

Like the heat from the fire

You are always burnin'

And each time you're around

My body keeps callin'

For your touch

Your kisses and you're sweet romancin'

* * *

I looked at the alarm clock on Kitty's dresser. Damn! It's already eleven o' clock. How long have I been thinking? Might as well get ready for Remy.

I jumped in the shower and, unfortunately, began to think again.

I remember our first date and how we looked into each other's eyes forever. We almost kissed too but we snapped out of it when our faces were about a centimeter apart.

Ever since then I just couldn't stop myself from staring at his lips when he would talk to me. Every part of my body except my head wanted to kiss him.

It was a fierce battle against my head and heart. Of course my stupid head just had to win all the time.

* * *

There's an underside to you

That so many adore

Aside from your temper

Everything else secure

You're good for me, baby

Oh that, I'm sure

'Cuz over and over again

I want more

* * *

I stepped out of the shower and put on a long black skirt and a fuzzy purple sweater. I didn't bother putting any make-up on so I slipped on my pair of fancy black boots and walked out the room.

Remy always said that I looked better without make-up on. He said it showed my natural beauty and that even without all that 'gunk' on my face to look like a "belle ange".

You know if he just said those sweet things while around everyone else and acted himself then everyone would love him.

All the girls would swoon over him (more so than they already do) and all the guys would ask him for ways to get a girl.

Before I met Remy I believed that love was only true in fairy tales. That or in Jean and Scott's happy-go-lucky world.

He made me different. He made me feel special. Like I was someone. Like I was worth something.

* * *

You've used up all your coupons

And all you've got left is me

And somehow I'm full of forgiveness

I guess it's meant to be

* * *

I walked out the front door and towards the institute's gate. There he was. The hottest man to ever walk the face of this planet. Remy Lebeau.

"Hey sugah. How ya doin'?" I said and gave him a long hug.

"Remy be fine. How you be doin' chere?" He hugged me back and kiss the top of my head.

"Ah'm fahne but Ah missed ya." We hopped onto his motorcycle and drove off. I didn't know where we were going but to tell the truth I really didn't care as long as Remy was with me.

I still don't know why, out of all the girls in the world that want him, Remy choose me. Maybe it was because I was the only one willing to put up with his antics. Or maybe he really loved me and we were just meant to be.

THE END 


End file.
